


In The Morning

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Greg's a little slow to get going in the mornings -even the important ones.





	In The Morning

Greg was halfway to the fridge with the jar of coffee before he realised.

"Bollocks."

He shook his head as he turned around, swapped the coffee jar for the carton of milk he'd put in the cupboard above the kettle and put the milk back in the fridge.

"God, I'm tired."

He squinted at the too-bright sunshine as he took a few sips from his favourite mug. The sky outside was a brilliant cloudless blue and the kitchen was already warming up nicely in the early morning summer sun. Not the best day to leave the milk sitting out.

An absolutely perfect day for a leisurely stroll to the pub for a hearty lunch in the beer garden and some top flight football however.

It was almost a shame that wasn't what he had planned.

His mobile phone started vibrating its way across the countertop with an incoming call.

"Lestrade."

"Good morning."

"Hello."

"Will you be ready by eleven as planned? I know you were late back last night."

"No, it's fine. My stuff is all laid out. Just need to throw myself under the shower and then I'm all yours."

"You're certain no-one knows?"

"They all think I'm going to the football."

"I apologise that you're missing it. The dates unfortunately--"

"Shut up, Mycroft. You think I'd rather be watching Arsenal play Huddersfield?"

"I suppose--"

"Now if it were Chelsea on the other hand..."

"You are an awful excuse for a human being."

"But you like me."

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"I can't wait to see you."

"And I, you… I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

Greg hung up the phone and walked over to the fridge again. He opened the door and checked his buttonhole was still where he'd placed it yesterday. Just because they were doing it in secret didn't mean they weren't going to do it properly.

He strolled off towards the bathroom, quietly singing under his breath.

"I'm getting married in the morning. Ding dong, the bells are gonna chime..."

**Author's Note:**

> October Mystrade Prompt Challenge Day 5 - this one gave me real problems for some reason. Plus Fridays are always a busy day - but here it is.
> 
> Your dialogue: "God, I'm tired."  
> The circumstances... on a summer morning  
> And you must mention... a secret


End file.
